willandsebfandomcom-20200213-history
Eighth Doctor
History Regeneration This incarnation's life began when the Doctor regenerated for a seventh time after being caught in the crossfire of a shootout between rival Chinese-American youth gangs in 1999 San Francisco's Chinatown and dying on the operating table while being attended by Dr. Grace Holloway, who was unaware of, and thus unfamiliar with, the Doctor's alien physiology. Almost immediately, he was caught up in yet another battle with the Master, whose essence had survived his execution on Skaro and entered the body of a human ambulance driver named Bruce. Knowing this human body would not last, the Master plotted to use the Eye of Harmony to steal the Doctor's remaining lives. The Doctor's defeat of the Master involved a temporal Orbit, travelling back into his own timestream to undo events in which he had been involved (DW: Doctor Who: The TV Movie). Life, Death and Amnesia Leaving San Francisco, the Doctor found himself still suffering post-regenerative amnesia. He found himself travelling to different past points in his own timeline, encountering his previous incarnations and one point securing the release of his old teacher Borusa from the Tomb of Rassilon. At the end of this journey, he acquired his newest companion, Sam Jones, a young woman from the same Shoreditch neighborhood where the Doctor stayed in I.M. Foreman's junkyard with his granddaughter Susan (EDA: The Eight Doctors). The Doctor left Sam Jones at a Greenpeace rally and went adventuring alone for three years. (EDA: Vampire Science) This extended side trip saw him reunite with Bernice Summerfield to save Britain from the Ice Warriors (NA: The Dying Days) and travel with Stacy Townsend and Ssard. (EDA: Placebo Effect) :Other documented adventures of the Eighth Doctor might be speculatively considered to have occured before his reunion with Sam. Resuming his travels with Sam, the Doctor came to encounter evidence of the Time Lords' future war with the nameless Enemy in the East Indies ReVit Zone late in the 21st century where an auction was taking place. (EDA: Alien Bodies) At this auction he met several players who came to play roles both in the Doctor's own timeline and the War with the Enemy. They included: the Faction Paradox and the Celestis. This is one of the first (but not the last) paradoxical events in the Doctor's eighth incarnation, as he finds out about the war "too early" as Homunculette declared. The Doctor saw more than a glimpse of his own future with the focus of the auction being "The Relic", in reality the Doctor's own corpse. (EDA: Alien Bodies) The Doctor's companion Sam Jones also experienced a revelation about herself (EDA: Alien Bodies) though these revelations had a far greater impact on him personally when he detected a dimensional scar in San Francisco 2002. Sam Jones fell into the scar and her history and personality changed, back to its original state, before her timeline had gotten altered. The Doctor placed his TARDIS in the dimensional scar to contain the energies and sought out this changed (or rather, restored) Sam Jones. (EDA: Unnatural History) The Doctor acquired another companion; Fitz Kreiner (EDA: The Taint) and then with the departure of Sam Jones gained another companion: Compassion. (EDA: Interference - Book Two) Both Sam Jones and Fitz played pivotal roles in the Doctor's battles with various enemies, including the Faction Paradox, it was this such battle which would change both companions and the Doctor. The Doctor then travelled alone for a time. (EDA: Interference - Book Two) Following this battle another important event changed the Doctor's view of Gallifrey and changed the lives of his companions in ways that would be felt for a long time. (EDA: The Shadows of Avalon) Many of these changes and battles culminated in a'' destruction of Gallifrey and its system. (EDA: ''The Ancestor Cell) The shock and pain of launching this attack prompted his friend and companion Compassion to deliver him to Earth with his own TARDIS to recover for 100 years. Eventually the Doctor learned that just prior to the destruction of Gallifrey, the sum total of the Matrix was placed within his mind, providing a means to rebuild Gallifrey and restore the Time Lords. The Doctor set out to do just this with the assistance of the Time Lord Marnal (EDA: The Gallifrey Chronicles). :Presumably he succeeded and it was this new Gallifrey that was destroyed in the Last Great Time War. This being the case, any of his other documented adventures could be considered to have occured after this point. Travels with Charley The Doctor returned to Earth (at an indeterminate point in the future) and gained two companions brother and sister Gemma Griffin and Samson Griffin, they travelled with him for a time until they encountered a Nekkistani time vessel in the vortex. Whilst aboard, Gemma was captured by Davros and forced to do his bidding; aboard the TARDIS she (under Davros's instruction) altered the Doctor's memories and forced him to take Davros to Earth (BFA: Terror Firma). The Doctor is left within the vortex (without prior memory of those events with Samson and Gemma). He narrowly avoided contact with a Vortisaur and materialised his TARDIS within the ballast tanks of the R-101. On board the R-101, he met Charley Pollard. (BFA: Storm Warning) Saving Charley had unforeseen consequences, and the Doctor and Charley were pursued by the Time Lords until being captured by the CIA. (BFA: Embrace the Darkness, The Time of the Daleks, Neverland) It was revealed to the Doctor that Charley's surviving the destruction of the R-101 had caused a crack in the Web of Time, but that she is also (because of this) the portal into the world of Anti-Time. The Doctor, along with Lady President Romana traveled to a universe of anti-time. (BFA: Neverland) Travels with Lucie Lucie Miller appeared in the TARDIS suddenly, much to the consternation of the Eighth Doctor. Immediately the Doctor tried to return her to her correct era but found he was unable to do so. He accidentally arrived in Red Rocket Rising and gradually earning Lucie's trust he eliminated two rival factions of Daleks (BFA/BBCR: Blood of the Daleks). Over the course of his journeys the Doctor grew fond of Lucie and the two mellowed to a mildly antagonistic friendship. He learned she was mistakenly made part of a Timelord witness protection scheme (Human Resources). The two continue to explore the universe together, until a fateful meeting with Morbius parted them, but not forever.